Regrets
by JibbsRibbsNCISMOTIVELover2014
Summary: Story I had to write for my English Class. Themes from both the show Victorious and Gallagher Girls
1. Character intros

**Introductions of Characters**

(Christina POV)

My name is Christina Elizabeth Johnson and I am the niece of Martin and Morgan Martinez. They have a daughter Alexandra. I bet you did not know Martin Martinez had an older sister named Kayla. Well he does and she is a doctor for Avalon Community Medical Center and my dad is an agent for the ISS. I have an older sister Stephanie and a younger brother Joey. My mom, Morgan, and Morgan's sister Amanda were inseparable even though all three were different ages. (My mom was the oldest, Aunt Morgan was a year younger than she was, and her sister Amanda was a year younger than she was.)

This is my senior year at Avalon Preparatory School for Exceptionally Talented Young Women. Avalon Prep is also where as my cousin Alexandra graduated just last year along with her husband Aaron (Granderson Prep), and my roommates sibling/and cousin, and my crushes sister. However, that was not until after they successfully stopped Aaron's mom from kidnapping Alex, as well as Aaron's half-sister Gabriella. Enough about them I am here to tell you about a task my roommates, crush and I helped my family accomplish recently.

(Heather POV)

My name is Heather Marie Fabiano and I am the niece of Andrew and Emily Hernandez. In the normal stories, you only hear about things that happen on missions that my Uncle Andrew and Aunt Emily have gone on in the past. My mom is Rose Hernandez-Fabiano and my dad is Mitchem Fabiano I have an older sister named Jennifer. Unlike my other older sister Gabriella, I knew I was adopted from the start. My roommates and I have some type of relationship to the infamous Avalon Group of Alexandra Martinez, Miranda "Miri" Hernandez (my cousin), Jasmine Lane (although the relation to her is only through our association with her brother), and Victoria Decombi. We are all seniors and this is the story of how we received the extra credit we needed to be ranked the top three students in our year.

(Luna POV)

My name is Luna Lynn Decombi. My sister Victoria graduated from Avalon just as we became close again. I have had the "pleasure/privilege" of not having to be exposed to the public as a famous local singer's daughter and Victoria had always resented me for that. However, our grandmother took me off the tour buses soon after I was born but not Victoria because the public still expected to be out in the spotlight but not me. I guess I am lucky but I do not really think so because I had to be separated from my family for years. This is the story of how I helped the adults complete writing, performing and directing a play during my senior year along with my roommates, and Christina's current crush/potential boyfriend, Nathan Lane.

(Nathan POV)

Hi, I am Nathan Lane. You may know of my older sister Jasi. We just found out two summers ago that she was adopted. My story is not nearly as interesting as my three friends are. Like Jasi, I take mainly research classes at Granderson Preparatory School for Exceptionally Talented Young Men. (Brother school to Avalon Preparatory School for Exceptionally Talented Young Women. We learn the same things just a

different way.) So other than that I am super, shy and want to save my feelings safe in case my crush, Christina does not like me back. However, this is her story to tell not mine so I will let her explain everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own this particular story minus 2 characters that my friends created, and the fact i got the insperation from Victorious and Gallagher Girls so the creators of these two amazing series' get the credit for inspiring me.**

**Chapter 1**

(Christina POV)

At the start of the year my friends and I decided we would help out with the audition judging for entrance into Avalon Prep. This year was different than usual though since our school decided it was time to finally merge Avalon Prep and Granderson Prep to see how similar the curriculums were. About one hundred people auditioned to get in; however, we could only accept twenty girls and twenty boys to join our school as new seventh grade students.

Let me explain how the school works. Our grades run from seventh to twelfth grade. Our principle just happens to be none other than my Aunt Morgan Martinez, the rest of my teachers were personal friends to my parents. Our curriculum requires students to participate in vocal, instrumental, acting, directing, and play writing classes. For those who choose to not go into the field of performing completely they offer classes in sciences for those interested in the medical field. Nathan is in the research field as was Jasmine while everyone else in both years were in the performance track of study. My dad once told me about how his best friend Jason Masterson and principle Martinez's sister Amanda finally ended up getting married after like seventeen and a half years of having an on again off again relationship, both Mr. and Mrs. Masterson now work at the newly joined Avalon and Granderson Prep respectively.

For the seventh grade auditions the prospective students must sing a song from an artist assigned to them a week before the set audition date. First up was a name I recognized very clearly, Melanie Kanimato, my mom's co-worker Daniel Kanimato's daughter. Her assignment was to write her own and perform it since that would be her main course of study. During her performance she was assisted by her brother Noah on guitar, it was called Where I Belong and went to the same rhythm of the song More Than a Band from the movie Lemonade Mouth. I still remember the song it was so beautiful, it helps that Noah plays guitar so well, she should perform it during one of our upcoming concerts. Needless to say they both made it. Aunt Morgan called for the next person, Kyle Anderson, to come in. "Okay Kyle you told us to give you your song on the spot. Mrs. Martinez asked me to do a duet with you. Our song is going to be I Think She Likes Me by Billy Gilman; you do the original while I do my version of the same song which is from the girls' point of view. Got it? Cue the music when you are ready." I told him as I stood up.

"Well I'm ready when you are so I guess we can cue in the music now." he answered.

"Good answer! Hit it!" I cheered.

After the song finished we had all decided to keep him on. Kyle, however, decided to want to begin to become part of the research track since he doubted his talents. The staff had no doubts as to how great he would be. I could not help but think how much Luna would love to have him as part of any way she could to make Derek Duncan, her boyfriend, jealous.

"Hey Nathan Lane" I yelled.

"What do you want now?" he hollered back.

"Get down here to show Mr. Anderson around the research part of the school. I would do it but we still have like another ten or so more people to hear before lunch then classes all afternoon. Oh could you also tell Luna to come help me with the remaining auditions since Mrs. Martinez has to take care of some things with my dad so I need the second and third best to help me. Thanks." I said politely.

"Sure not a problem. You and me at lunch. We still on?" he asked. I sensed anticipation in his voice.

"Great now go. Yes we are. Just please bring me Luna." I replied.

"Okay. Mr. Anderson come with me. Oh and here's Luna." Nathan started, "Luna, Christina needs you in the auditorium for the next set of auditions."

"Already on my way. Mrs. Martinez already spoke to me about it." she replied walking towards me angrily. "Let's just get this over with. How many people are left? And how many spots?"

"There are ten people left. But there are only four spots, two girls and two boys, left." I answered before asking, "Why are you so grouchy today?"

"Derek and I broke up this morning right before Mrs. Martinez asked me to do this. Anyway who was that cute guy walking out of here earlier around the time for first class?" she asked most likely plotting a way to write her next play which will make Derek jealous.

"His name was Noah Kanimato. He and his sister Melanie just transferred here from the Illinois Academy of Performing Arts. He seems like he would be your type. Next up though, we have Natalie and Caitlyn Carver singing a duet version of Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks." (Natalie took the first part leaving the second part to Caitlyn.)

After the song ended I had to make an important and bitter sweet announcement, "For any girls left to audition we are sorry to tell you but we no longer have any spots. Congratulations to Natalie and Caitlyn you made it into this school. Thank you for coming." then I started a lecture to the remaining gentlemen, "You boys can now enter the auditorium since there are only three of you left. Don't think you can slack off in your auditions. Yes there are only three of you left; however, there are only two spots. Tanner Horton you are up, you chose to receive a song here today, and your song is Hero from the 2010 movie Starstruck."

He performed it no problem and amazingly. What surprised me even more was when he said he had never even heard the song but read the music for it perfectly without hesitation. "Congratulations, Mr. Horton you have made it in. Mr. Dalloway if you would like to rehearse one more time in the hall while Mr. Duncan is doing his audition. Now Dean just because Derek made it into Granderson does not mean you will. Dillon didn't so you may be more like him than we already know you are. You asked Luna to give you a song the night before, we discussed it and I believe she assigned you the song from the same movie as Tanner's. Your song is called What You Mean to Me. Go now."

He did it and it was horrific, "We will let you know after we hear the last person. Nicholas Dalloway, your song is What I've Done by Linkin Park, I believe. Give it a go."

When he finished all of us agreed he was the better suited to be a part of our school. "We are sorry Dean but you did not gain the final spot for this year. We hope to see you audition next year and have improved a great amount by then. Thank you." I turned to Nicholas, "Welcome to the school. Next week we will be having auditions for our fall play to be put on by Luna Decombi. I have a feeling she would have an amazing time writing a part you would fit into. Hope you have a good first day."

"Yes Mr. Dalloway I do believe you would make a great addition to any cast of the plays I mainly write and direct." Luna said before we went off to eat our lunch.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Noah Kanimato POV)

Three days later at lunch I found my sister sitting with the girls that judged our audition. One of them was not there but she finished out judging the auditions. My eyes immediately went to her. She looked like the type of girl that enjoys writing plays, especially about her feelings, and had a talent for it.

I decided that I had hidden in my shell long enough so I went over and said, "Hey sis! Can I sit with you guys?"

"Sure bro. Everyone this is my twin brother Noah. Noah from left to right I will introduce you to everyone, Christina Johnson, Heather Fabiano, Luna Decombi and Nathan Lane. I was actually just telling them about you. Luna invited us to a party tomorrow night." she replied way too excited for her own good.

"You should definitely come. It's at this place my dad bought last weekend. We need to break it in before it becomes a boring safe house that Christina's dad wanted to use it for." the girl I had noticed first said.

"Sure, sounds fun. Anyway are any of you mainly taking play writers' courses? I need a partner for an assignment the instructor gave my class right before lunch." I asked hoping she would answer.

"We all have to take a play writing class to graduate. Luna is the best in our class at writing plays. We do not have that class until next so you could nab her first if you hurry. I'm Heather by the way." said the one girl I had not heard talk yet.

"Okay, thank you. I'm Noah. Luna would you like to be my partner for this assignment?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. What is the assignment anyway?" she asked.

"It is to write a play that will express our feelings. My idea was to make it to potentially cause someone to regret a decision they have made. Other than that I have no ideas to use. I would love to work with you." I explained.

"Well I just might have an idea. In fact I have already started one! You would be perfect addition to this 'regretful' play I'm writing." she replied showing me the draft she had already started while smirking.

"Is this about Derek? He should know by now not to mess with us. Especially me, he knows I have been trained since I was six to work for the ISA." Christina said before getting up to throw away her garbage.

"It is about Derek as a matter of fact. Anyway Noah I would love to work with you to put this play together. I have a feeling you will turn out to be the best guy in the play writing class." Luna said mischievously.

"This is amazing so far. We can finish it this weekend after the party. Then we can have auditions sometime next week and put it on at the end of the month." I suggested.

"Sounds perfect. How long do we have until this is due anyway?" she asked.

"A draft is due next Friday, we have to perform it within this month and next month." I answered.

"Perfect we will finish it over the weekend, turn in the draft on Monday, get it back on Tuesday, have auditions Wednesday, post a cast list on Thursday and then start rehearsals next Friday. I will tell Mrs. Masterson our plan when I get to class." she replied as the bell rang telling us to head to class.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Derek POV)

I over-heard Luna talking to that new transfer dweeb from Illinois, Noah Kanimato, about working on an assignment in the class she always partners up with _me_! She is _my _girlfriend not _his_. She needs to work with me not him.

~Time Skip~

I was on my way to one of the schools practice rooms during one of my afternoon free periods when I heard a song that broke my non-existent heart in two.

You don't get

Why I want to forget

You, but can't do it

I cannot relive

Those memories

They make me

Cry while I think

Of you

I did not think

You'd judge me that way

But I need to know

If you ever cared for me

At all

Did you just say that?

You loved me because

You were dared

I thought you actually cared

About me, but since

You did that unspeakable thing

I know you don't

And never had

I need someone

Who loves me

For all I am

Boy I feel

You don't understand

You have ruined all

I had planned

I can no longer

Live the life I

Thought I was destined to lead

I trusted you

For far too long

I should have known

And figured it out

I am an artist after all

Why did I have

To stay when I wanted

So badly to leave

Why did I

Find it hard

Because I

Loved you

How could I

Possibly love

You now

I am so happy

I can cut you off

From ever really

Knowing me now

Unless you change

Your attitude

I'll pretend not

To know you

Anything about you

I know in the

End it won't matter

I know you are

Just like your brother

My friends were right

Your family and mine

Can never really unite

Yet somehow we end up

Together simply fighting thanks

To your family's

Major idiocy

I knew immediately that it was Luna singing about our break up.

~Time Skip~

[Scene Change]

(Luna POV)

"So Noah, what do you think? Should we include this in the play somewhere?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"I think we definitely should. It does demonstrate our point perfectly. My only question is where do we put it?" he replied.

"I was thinking, after the break-up scene, at the end since the solution to the conflict of the play is the break up." I answered even though I had not written that part yet.

"Perfect. Now we just need to write that scene." he said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Still Luna POV)

The rest of the writing and production process went very well and very quickly. Tonight is the night of truth, the night we perform the play in front of an audience. I looked out and saw Derek and his family in the dead center of the front row. The lights dimmed and the show started.

~Time Skip~

The show finished causing Noah and me great relief, thanks to the amazing efforts of the people who were a major help in earning us a very close to standing ovation. The reason I say, 'close to' is because Derek's entire family was there in the very front refusing to stand because the play 'offended' Derek. Immediately after the applause ended our teacher, Mrs. Masterson, approached us.

(Mrs. Masterson POV)

[Scene Change]

Watching this play written by my two best students I began to wonder which one had experienced the emotion used to write this spectacular play. I came to the conclusion by the end that it was mainly Luna's ideas, although I have not known Noah nearly as long as I have known Luna. Regardless I was filled with pride to see such a positive reaction from most of the crowd (which turned out to have been a full house!). After the applause died down, and I excused everyone to the hall for refreshments, I approached Noah and Luna quickly followed by my husband.

"That was amazing. You two will make a lethal team someday if you choose to make writing plays your career." I said genuinely excited for them to have found their callings.

"Thank you Mrs. Masterson. As of right now I personally feel play writing is the best option I have. Everyone in my family does the same thing, excel at medical practices. I know I am smart enough for doing that as well but I want to be my own person. I hope they feel the same way you do about my abilities and allow me to choose my life and not make me feel bad for not choosing a more practical path." Noah said slightly gloomily.

"I for one hope you choose to work with me. We already have our system: I write and cast the people and you produce and direct the play. I will personally go and tell your family to reflect on the show tonight and then choose what they believe is best for you. In doing so I will tell them we did this well in under a month to just imagine how well we can do in the future." Luna said trying to cheer him up.

"That sounds like a plan Miss Decombi. I will join you in doing so." I said before looking around spotting the Duncan family. "However, I believe you have a crowd of people waiting to congratulate you on a performance well done." leaving them to the others.

(Derek POV)

"Luna, that play was horrible. How could you do this to me? I already am regretting breaking up with you. Now you go and do this…it's embarrassing." I confessed not knowing what she would say.

"Sorry about that, I was hurt when I started writing. I hope eventually we can go back to being friends." she replied.

"Why can we not go back to the way we were?" I asked.

"I'm with Noah now. Let's just agree to be friends, and leave it at that" she answered.

"Okay friends it is then. Other than embarrassing me the play really was great. I will see you soon." I said.

"Goodbye Derek. I pray we don't regret this in the future." she said walking off into the night.


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AND PROMOTION

**I know I have a lot of Authors Note's lately but I am in a funk for writers block. This is for a specific cause not just to get reviews to help me get out of my little funk. You may be thinking I have seen this in many stories already. (I know and that is because I am adding this to ALL of my stories so that anyone that reads one story but not any others can learn about what is going on)**

****I know this is very long for an Author's Note but to me it is IMPORTANT! So please take time to at least look at this. Please leave a comment on any story you see this on if you want to know more after reading this and I will make sure I respond as soon as I get a chance.****

**PLEASE FOLLOW thereasonsimalive on tumblr if you have a page there. This page was created by a person in a club I am in at my college called Potsdam Harry Potter Alliance. Our current campaign is to raise awareness for Suicide and Depression. The purpose of the page is for everyone that has a tumblr and follows it to submit the reasons they are alive today and it can be anything (but please do NOT put because my parents decided to have sex or because I was born) **

**Also please follow me on tumblr (splendora-cam-mcgonagall) I have started a story as some of you may know since it was posted on here but got taken down unfortunately. It was in the Harry Potter section. The story was called Reasons and it consisted of the reasons specific characters stay on this earth like we are asking people to submit on thereasonimalive's tumblr page. I am still taking requests for that story since I am posting it on my personal tumblr page and the people's reasons will possibly also end up on thereasonsimalive's page. Please comment with any character you would like to see have their reasons done. It doesn't just have to be Harry Potter characters, we would like to have this reach as many people as possible so I will open this up to any fandoms that I currently am writing for.**

**For Harry Potter characters you can't chose: Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Lee Jordan, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moaning Myrtle, Draco, Luna, Charlie Weasley, Cedric, Seamus, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Lucius, Bellatrix, Hagrid, and Peter Pettigrew since they have already been chosen and done or in Peter's case in progress****. I will also open the forum for Reasons to include Walker, Texas Ranger; Gallagher Girls; House of Anubis; Victorious; Swan Princess; Spectacular!; Suite Life (either one of Zach and Cody or On Deck); and Glee.**

**If you read all of this THANK YOU and please leave me a reason if you don't have a tumblr but still want your reason to be submitted since I know the admins I can get it put up for you. And on a final note PLEASE promote this anywhere you can so that this can reach as many people as possible.**

**Thank you**

**Splendora-C.A.M-McGonagall**


End file.
